Cloaked Enemies
by Raidein Thunder
Summary: This is the tale of a recently inducted member of Section 31 and her mission to stop the latest threat to the Federation by whatever means necessary.
1. Default Chapter

**Cloaked Enemies**

**Prologue_-_**_ Lieutenant Candace Mitschke of Starfleet Intelligence is stationed aboard the U.S.S. Robinson currently orbiting a planet near the Neutral Zone. She is there to investigate some unusual readings from the planet's surface._

"Red alert, shields up!" _cried Captain Murray_. "What the hell just hit us?"

"Umm, I don't know sir," _said a worried and inexperienced Ensign Parks_. "All I can figure out is that it came from the planet's surface."

"Impossible," _bellowed the battle hardened tactical officer Lieutenant Commander Stevenson_, "We would have detected anything powerful enough to have damaged a ship in orbit."

_Captain Murray scratches his chin and asks_, "Mitschke, you have experience with the area surrounding the Neutral Zone, any ideas?"

"Only one sir, I believe there is a cloaked base down there that was somehow able to fire without decloaking."

"Impossible," shouted _an increasingly agitated Stevenson_, "The Romulans do not have the technology or the motives to stage a surprise attack like that."

"Maybe it isn't the Romulans," _whispered the very nervous Ensign_.

_Another hull rocking blast from the planet._

"We can't take much more of this," said _the Captain who had already formulated a plan_. "Mitschke, I need you to lead an away team and discover the source of the attacks and, as soon as you deem it safe to proceed, determine the cause of the readings."

**Mission 1: The Initiation- **_Mitschke and the away team take a shuttle to what appears to be an empty field devoid of life. Suddenly, several large explosions force the shuttle to make a crash landing. Mitschke is knocked out. _

_Mitschke awakes moments later to find herself the lone survivor of the team. One member, Ensign Lee, is unaccounted for._

_The tricorder detects several Romulan life signs that seem to be in close proximity to the source of the strange readings. Determined to save her ship and Ensign Lee, Mitschke leaves the shuttle in search of clues. _

_Outside the shuttle, Mitschke is ambushed by several Romulan soldiers that decloak infront of her._

"The Federation spy cannot be allowed to live, kill her_!" shouts the person that seems to be in charge._

_Acting quickly, Mitschke grabs her phaser and begins to shoot each soldier. It is a hard fought battle and Mitschke takes a single wound to her shoulder. She is mystified because it bleeds, meaning an energy weapon could not have been what hit her. She remembers learning about projectile weapons in her Earth history class, but the fact that someone would be using one in this century completely mystifies her. _

_She stumbles around trying to get out of the intense heat of the early morning sun and finds herself a rock wall to lean on. She nearly passes out until a door appears from no where and a voice says, _"Come in, Ms. Mitschke." _As soon as she enters through the strange door, she is surrounded by a forcefield of some unknown configuration. She scans it with her tricorder attempting to ascertain where it is coming from and if there is a way she can disrupt it long enough for her to escape, but she cannot understand the readings she sees. According to it, there is no forcefield at all which doesn't make any sense to her. How can she be able to touch, see, hear, and even smell something which simply does not exist? That is when it hits her, there is absolutely no reason why a forcefield which is pure energy would have any matter for her nose to detect. She starts feeling around for a possible whole in her rather tangible and truly permanent cell. She finds something strange, a door handle of some sort. It is of a round and hard nature, and she doesn't quite know what to make of it. She feels around for a button or a release to press and accidentally turns it and opens a door that reveals an extremely bright light source._

_The same mysterious voice appears again_, "Good job! Most people take at least an hour to figure out how to use something so simple as a 20th century door knob. Of course, I would be more impressed if you had figured out how to use the light switch located to the right of the door knob and have seen the rather powerful rifle that you could have used to threaten me with, but oh well. I guess I can't expect too much from a pitiful human like you. So low on the evolutionary ladder, it is almost saddening in a way.

"What exactly is going on here? Are you responsible for the attack on my ship? Answer me!"

"Oh the impetuousness of youth! I was so hoping to have a nice little chat before we discussed "business." But fine, you are here to stop your ship from being destroyed? That should make your decision so much easier to make."

"Decision? What decision?"

_Ensign Lee appears out of the shadows. _"If you kill this officer, I will spare your ship. After all, what is one life compared to the hundreds on your ship?"

"I will never kill another Starfleet officer."

"The device that is targeting your ship will only be disabled if someone here dies.

That gives you three choices:

You can kill Ensign Lee. Honestly, is this one life so important to you that you would let your entire ship die for him?

You can allow your ship to be destroyed. Your pitiful sense of morality would probably drive you into this course of action. I will never understand how it is easier to justify 400 deaths that you let happen than 1 death you caused yourself.

Or you can kill yourself. What a "noble" way to die. You can selflessly sacrifice yourself to do the right thing. Honestly, though, how does a species who claims to value life so much make such an easy task of ending their own for some stupid blind martyrdom?"

"Why don't I just kill you? You could die here today and that would allow my ship to be released?

_In a very intimidating tone, the voice says, _"I am Q! You can not simply kill me as if I was some ant beneath your pretentious and arrogant shoe! You will be responsible for the death of someone you love this day, pick now or I will make your decision for you."

"I will not be forced into becoming your pathetic pawn in this game. You have all the power, so go ahead, use it."

"Computer, end simulation."

_The hidden base disappears and it soon becomes apparent that none of what happened was real, occurring only on a holodeck._

"I do not especially like using the Q testing program, but it gets the job done. I needed to make sure that you could stand up to the kind of intimidation you would receive if you were ever to be interrogated by the enemy. Simply a security issue, no hard feelings."

"Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to kidnap and subject a Starfleet officer to this kind of hoax?"

"Starfleet charter, you really should read more…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission 2: The Shipment**- _As a new agent of the ultra secret autonomous group known only as Section 31, Mitschke must infiltrate a cloaked Romulan cargo ship deep inside the Neutral Zone and discover what it is carrying. _

"I present to you the TR-116 rifle. It may never have gone into official production in the Federation, but Section 31 uses it as an effective weapon when death cannot be accomplished by "accident." The use of the wall piercing scope and point to point transporter should be extremely useful to you on this mission. You will never actually have to be in the same room as your mark. However, use of this weapon tends to make things very messy. If you go around shooting Romulans left and right and drawing attention to yourself, I will make sure that your death will not be an accident. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I will prove myself to be an invaluable agent to this section."

"Many a young agent has made a similar boast. I certainly hope you do not meet their fates. Oh, and I nearly forgot. Your codename from now on will be Razer Kissed Wrists"

"Just tell me what needs to be done, and it will be. Enough chatter, tell me my mission."

"I like your style, but yes let us get on to business. Our reports tell us that a Romulan Warbird will be doing some business with a Ferengi of an extremely sensitive nature. You will become a stowaway on that Ferengi vessel and surgically altered to look like a Romulan soldier. Once there, you will have to remain hidden until the two vessels dock. When they do, you must sneak across into the Romulan ship; find out what is being traded, and if it is worth stealing. If so, hijack the ship, but make it look like the entire ship has defected, and send it back to a Section 31 starbase where it can be back engineered. Your only chance to get back into friendly territory is to return to the Ferengi ship before the trade is over."

"I see, let me guess, I will be all alone and the ship is on high alert for anything out of the ordinary? Perhaps there is a disease which affects any non-Romulans circulating in the air?"

"Now, now, you are a only a new agent. I couldn't trust you with anything that difficult. That is why I arranged for the Ferengi's request for repair to be denied. You should find the ship without any internal sensors and only emergency lights. The energy drain caused by maintaining a cloaking field around two vessels will cause the internal sensors on the Romulan ship to also be offline. Good luck, RKW.

_To start her mission, RKW bribed a Ferengi crew member for entry into the vessel, but unfortunately, Ferengi trading policy seems to include hiding what they trade from their crew, so this low ranking member knew nothing of the ship's contents. _

"Hmm, I guess it would have been too easy if he knew. I will find out complete this mission though. I'll show Sloan that I'm not just some stupid Starfleet officer. On to the cargo bay, my home for quite some time."

_A few days pass before the rendezvous with the Romulan ship. This provided RKW with plenty of time to scan each and every item in the Ferengi's ship. She finds nothing out of the ordinary, medical supplies, some dylithium, a few tooth bushes which clearly cannot be for the Ferengi crew members, but there was something very important: a prototype phase-cloaking device. _

"I bet Sloan would really like this back. It's definitely not something he would like the Romulans having. If anything will prove what an asset I am to this section, this will. Now, I just need to wait until this is aboard the warbird and make it defect. Shouldn't be that hard, least not for me."

_The Ferengi ship and the Romulan ship finally connect, and RKW makes her way across the airlock where her disguise can be used. As it turns out, there seems to be already be some unrest among the crew. The first officer really distrusts the Ferengi and is determined to not let any of those orange giant eared freaks on board. Nor is he willing to trade with a race known for its underhandedness in commerce related matters. This is the perfect opportunity for a cunning agent like RKW to weave even further descent. She enters the mess hall of the ship to begin her work._

"I can't believe that the Captain would dare to trust a Ferengi. How the hell would they have access to the kind of hardware they are talking about? Even the best agents of the Tal Shiar couldn't find out about its existence, let alone steal it from beneath Starfleet's nose," _said Sub-Commander L'aes._

"You know what I hear," _said RKW_, "the Captain intends to take this back to Starfleet command as proof of his defection. He intends to deliver that and this entire ship to the Federation. He's even going to secretly change course and prevent us from changing it back."

"What! I will not stand for this kind of treason. I serve the Imperial Star Empire, and I will not let the Captain complete this dastardly mission. I'm putting a stop to this, NOW! Julan tru."

_With the seeds of betrayal sown, the newly inducted Section 31 operative had a very easy task before her. She found the closest console, which was in fact a replicator in the mess hall, and forged all the evidence that the first officer would need to kill the Captain. Flight path locked to the Section 31 starbase, command entered with the Captain's codes and "from the Captain's chair." Our heroine makes her way leisurely back to the Ferengi vessel and sends a message back to Section 31. The Ferengi's repair order has just been granted by a Federation starbase nearby. Time for a well earned nap for Ms. Mitschke. _


End file.
